School Days
by kuroAkaikitsune
Summary: Modern Day setting; Kag and the gang are in the life of a "live-in" high school. I suk at sums. will turn IK eventually and AK as well as SR and MS
1. The Morning of Hell

Hey, this is Kuro, hope ya like this fanfiction. I consider it a masterpiece!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I wish I did, I don't. :Tears Form in eyes: **_WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! _**It sounds so horrible when I say it our loud!

Well, on with da story!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- **_SMASH_**

"Awww, c'mon, Sango. Was that really necessary?" Kagome said as she leaned against the door frame with a cup of coffee in her hand. Sango glared lazily up at her roommate.

"The thing deserved to die, Kagome. It's in a better place." Kagome snorted and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"And just what did the alarm clock ever do to you?"

"Hn, it deprived me of three years worth of valuble sleep." She replied matter-of-factly.

"It was a Hello Kitty alarm clock."

"Kagome, we're eighteen years old. We will be graduating in ten months." Kagome took a long sip of her coffee and leaned back.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm already counting the days to get out of this hellhole as it is." Sango sat up and pulled the covers off. She looked over at Kagome.

"Remind me again why we go to a live-in high school? It's the 21st century, you would think places like this wouldn't exist anymore." Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Well, I go here because I can't stand staying in the same house as my new step father, he bugs me. And you stay here, because your parents sent you here for reasons I'm not sure of. It sucks that your step-brother followed you here, though. He scares me." Kagome said. She looked down at herself and out the window. She suddenly let out a sharp ring of laughter. Sango looked over at her.

"What?" she asked her friend. Kagome looked at Sango and paled a little.

"Oh, well, ya see," she said while scratching the back of her head nervously. "I just remembered, we set the clocks an hour back yesterday, I guess it slipped my mind and I forgot to do it. So, the clock woke you up for nothing. It's really five AM!" Sango looked completely calm. Kagome quivered, that was never a good sign. She stood up slowly and walk in front of Kagome, who was shaking like a leaf by now. Sango closed her eyes briefly.

"Kagome," she said, then her shot open, full of fire. "**_YOU'RE DEAD!_**"

The screams were heard from miles around.

,**Elsewhere**,

Kikyo breathed in as the hot water ran slowly down her body. She opened her eyes and smirked at the retractable showerhead. Her long slender fingers wrapped around it and brought it down. She adjusted the dial on it so it was just one long stream of hot water. She brought it down to her woman-hood and bit her lip as it massaged her inner folds. She pressed it further in and let out a moan of pleasure as she felt herself grow closer and closer to her climax. It finally came and she screamed in ecstasy. She replaced the showerhead. She turned off the water, took her towel, and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out Ayame, a girl whom she had been enemies(not to mention neighbors) with since she was twelve years old, standing there with her toothbrush in her mouth. She looked at Kikyo in disgust.

"Jeez, Kikyo, I realize you and Inuyasha haven't gotten _that_ far yet, and your virginity is already packing its bags, but I never thought you were so desperate that you would sink as low as fucking a showerhead." Ayame said. Kikyo smirked and walked past her.

"And just what makes you think I'm a virgin?" she whispered in her ear.

"You know, I could tell Inuyasha that." Ayame yelled at her back.

"You won't." Kikyo said, still walking. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked down the hall. Usually, many boys would be gawking and making cat calls at her. After all, it's not everyday you see a pretty girl walk down the halls in a short pink towel. But, not today. It was the first day of school and most students were still trying to salvage as much sleep as they could before summer break was officially over. Most were also at home with there parents, Kikyo, however, stayed here year-around. It was a simple matter of her parents not being able to deal with a wild individual like herself. They sent her here when she was fifteen, and only sees them on few occasions. She unlocked the door of her dorm and walked in to find her roommate, Rin, on the couch playing her PS2. It was some game about a boy with a sword that looked like a key and involved Donald Duck and Goofy (AN: Kingdom Hearts). She laughed at how incredibly childish Rin could be. Usually, when two people are paired up as roommates, they create a friendship. This never happened between Rin and Kikyo. They despised each other as much as the day they met. Kikyo pushed Rin out of her mind and walked to her room. Unlike many other students, she had a two room dorm, which came in handy considering she hated her roommate. Her father had arranged it, but Rin was the Dean's great-niece, so she had also been placed in it. Fortunately for Kikyo, it also came with a walk-in closet, giving her room to put all her clothes.

She pecked through the closet. _Hmm… what to wear, what to wear… I must look perfect for the first day of school… This is the day my Yashie comes back and I must look perfect for him._ She flicked through again and found a pair of skin tight blue jeans hung _way_ to low on her hips. She fashioned this with tight black tube top, but it was not visible with her jacket and scarf over it. She put on a pair of knee-high boots. She then applied her various make-up. She had never left her room without it unless she was bathing. Why have natural beauty when you could be ten times prettier with make-up. After all, Inuyasha still dated her, so she must be prettier.

,**Back With Kagome**,

Finally, Sango had calmed down and was now showering. Kagome got up and decided it was time to change out of her pajamas. She walked over to her closet and flipped through. It was freezing outside, so it would be better to dress warm. She slipped on a pair of loose jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt that had holes at the bottom of the sleeves for her thumbs to go in, a grey T shirt over that, black converse high-tops with red stars, a black down jacket, a charcoal scarf, and black leather gloves (AN: I realize this is a lot, but this the kind of weather were it's cold enough to snow, but it hasn't yet. I also apologize for all the dark colors, she's not Goth or punk or anything. I just dressed her the way I dress.). She sat down on her bed and started to pack her book bag when Sango walked in. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that hung loose at her hips, a pair of black Uggs, a tan sheepskin jacket, a white scarf, and a pair of brown leather gloves. Her usual magenta eye shadow was on along with her usual black eyeliner. She grabbed her own book bag and nudged Kagome.

"Come on, or we will be late for the orientation." Sango said. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Okay, I was just making sure I had all my supplies. I know I'm missing something… let's see, books, laptop, highlighters- Oh yeah! Money, I need money for lunch. Duh. Oh, and car keys. Gosh, I am so out-of-it today." Sango was standing impatiently at the doorway.

"Well, I would really appreciate it if you would get in-to-it because we gotta go. NOW, KAGOME I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING!" she yelled. Kagome snapped up and ran out the door. Sango smiled in pleasure at the hold she had over her friend, yet she laughed at how she made her run like a fire was behind her. Sango snapped out of her thoughts and ran after Kagome. They came to the orientation hall, took a deep breath, and opened the door. They walked in and sat at an empty table, waiting for their usual group.

Soon Rin and Ayame came and sat down next to them. Rin and Ayame were two other students who also lived on the grounds 24/7. Rin was a bubbly girl who had long, waist length black hair and a little pig-tail that was always in the same spot on her head. Ayame was a stead fast girl who had all the self consciousness you could ever have and beautiful red hair to go with it. It made her bright green eyes stick out and lavished milky white skin. Forget Snow White, Ayame was probably ten times prettier.

"Hey Kagome, hey Sango." Ayame said casually. Rin smiled and greeted them as well. The Dean walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Ahem, _Ahem_," the whole room got quiet. Kagome hand to bite her hand to prevent a laughing fit. The dean was a short man about 4'10" with no hair but a few remaining strands that stood straight up. His glasses had lenses that made his eyes look twenty times bigger than their natural size and his eyebrows were probably about as thick as one of Kagome's fingers. All-in-all, he was a pretty weird looking guy. "Hello students, it is nice to see you all again. I would also like to welcome all of you new students to our campus. I hope you enjoy your stay here because, if you look around, this is your _new_ family. But, not to take the place of your regular family. As the motto goes here at Ishigaki Academy, we are not a boarding school, but-."

"A SIMPLE _LIVE-IN SCHOOL_." The whole hall of students rang out in a bored tone. The dean looked a little embarrassed and pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose.

"Yes, well I," he fumbled. Kagome turned around and looked out the window. She saw someone pull up on a bright red motorbike. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as the person got up and took off his helmet to reveal a long mane of black hair. He put the helmet under his arm and turned to walk into the building. Kagome turned and waited. Soon the sound of foot steps were heard and she began to count down to her last remaining moments of peace.

"Five… Four… Three… Two…" the doors to the hall burst open and revealed a boy clad in jeans, an black shirt and jacket, a red scarf, and black converse all stars with flames on them.

"Did I miss anything?" the boy asked rudely as he headed over to his table.

"…One." Kagome breathed as her moments of peace were simple memories. All the girls at the table rolled their eyes and propped their chins on their elbows. Soon, three other guys came in, two in which they knew, one who was unfamiliar. Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see somebody she was hoping to never see again…………

(Hahaha! You actually thought I'd cut it off here? Sry, but I don't do cliffies. Read on ppls!)

"Kouga," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here, I thought you moved to Kyoto?" Kouga gave one of his famous charming smiles and Kagome could have sworn she saw a sparkle on his pearly white teeth.

"Surprised to see me? I persuaded my folks to let me come back here for the year, ya know, cuz it's a live-in school." He kneeled down, pushing Ayame's seat over in the process. He grabbed Kagome's hand and closed his eyes as he took in a breath. "Kagome, I've been thinking. Since this is our senior year, and, after we graduate, we will be adults and free to do anything we want. And so," he took in another breath and opened his icy blue eyes. "I want you to marry me." Kagome's breath caught in her throat. A guy had just proposed to her. Kouga continued. "We could get married and have children, all very strong boys that take after their father of course, and we could be together forever and ever. As a young, happy, thriving couple." These words echoed in Kagome's head. _Young, happy, thriving couple…_ Kagome felt sick all of a sudden. Her head hurt and the world around her started to spin. She put her hand on her head and she felt herself falling. Then, her world went black.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a really bright white light. It was blinding. She put her hand over her head and tried to think. _Am I dead...?_

**HAHAHA! I GAVE U GUYS A CLIFFY! ANYHOO, SRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY 4/24**

**CYA! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Starbucks and Pasted Pictures

Yo yo yo what up ppls! Sry, I realize u probably hate me by now. I know that there is nothing I hate more than a person who doesn't update their stories. I've just been having so many problems right now. My pc keeps getting viruses, turns out I have stage 2 diabetes and I am NOT a happy camper, and on top of it all turns out that my boyfriend whom I've been dating for four years, I caught having sex w/ my sister. I've just recently moved outta my house and into an apartment, cuz' I'm starting college this fall so I've been painting and flooring and buying furniture and all that jazz. Anyway, on w/ da show!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and that is that. gets hit on the head Owe! Nope, ya can't make me say otherwise. gets gun pointed at head N-n-n-no w-w-way, I'm not changing m-m-my m-m-m-m-m-m-mind. loads gun Fine I don't freaking own Inuyasha. Get over it!

_Am I dead…?_ Kagome thought as a bright light in front of her literally blinded her. Suddenly, a shadow went over it.

"Omigosh! Kagome, are you okay? You scared me so bad!" a familiar voice said. Kagome opened her eyes all the way and came face to face with Sango.

"Hey, turn the drama down, will ya? Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked as she sat up. "Wait, lemme rephrase that, _why_ the hell am I _wherever_ here is?"

Sango's tense eyes softened and she sat down in her chair. "You fainted. Kouga panicked and carried you to the nurse's station. You've been asleep for about 4 hours." Sango said simply. Kagome blinked. "That's the shortened version. I'm too lazy to go into the details." Sango added. Kagome blinked again, pulled the sheet off, and got out of the station bed. She put her shoes, jacket, scarf, and gloves on, grabbed her backpack and gave her head a jerk towards the door for Sango to follow.

They walked out to the parking lot and stood looking at the sight in front of them. It was Inuyasha, the unknown silver haired guy, and Miroku crowded around something.

"Is it real?" Miroku said.

"Of course it is, dumb ass! Why would I buy a fake?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome and Sango slowly walked casually by while attempting to see the object.

"I still can't believe you're doing this, Inuyasha." The silver haired guy said in an emotionless voice.

"What it's not like I'm popping the question or anything. It's just a gift." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, but is it really worth it, Inuyasha? I mean, do you really want to- Why hello ladies!" Miroku shouted. The other two turned around and saw Kagome and Sango staring at them. "Might I add you are looking more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Dear, Dear… how long has it been? It seems like years." Sango and Kagome looked at each other and gave him a look that said "Are you on crack?" very clearly.

"It's only been three months, nice try though." Sango said dryly.

"Well, Sango," Inuyasha said as he smirked. "It seems your still Miss Sunshine and Daisies. Where's that lackey of yours? What's-her-name… Higurashi! Did you ditch her for that chick behind you? Ha, I gotta say, that chick is a whole lot better looking than Higurashi. Much better for your image." Sango looked at Kagome and they both burst out laughing. The boys just stood there looking dumbly at the two hyenas in front of them.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha, whatever you say. See ya." And with that they turned around and walked toward Kagome yellow Ford Escape.

"Good-bye, ladies!" Miroku called to their backs. Kagome turned her head and smiled and waved a hand to Miroku.

"Later, Miroku!" she said as she unlocked the door.

"Until next time, Kagome!" Miroku said and then the car started and drove away. Miroku turned to the guys. "It's always nice to see them." He said pleasantly. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and on his face beheld a look of shock that the planet Earth had yet to of seen. The silver haired guy looked over at him.

"Inuyasha, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Miroku said. Inuyasha's face remained the same.

"I-I-I—did you say Kagome?" he said to Miroku. Miroku gave him a look that said plainly "Are retarded?".

"Nothing gets past you, Inuyasha." The silver haired guy said sarcastically. Inuyasha stared blankly.

"But-but the-the glasses! And-and the acne! And-and-wow! She's taller and-and more… more _developed_ I mean, when we left school she was as flat as a board and had absolutely NO shape. And-and- what happened?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"Well, Inuyasha, as a girl gets older she goes through a process called _puberty_ when you mature physically and mentally. I wouldn't expect you to know about the mental part, though. I don't expect you to get mature mentally until you are about- oh, I don't know- _fifty?_" the silver haired guy said.

"Shuddup, Sesshomaru! I'll be going through menopause by then, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Once again, Inuyasha, you have proved to show that you possess an IQ that is lower than that of a fruit fly." Said Sesshomaru calmly.

"What are you talking about? Fine, I'll be going through menopause by _sixty_, happy?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Uh, Inuyasha," Miroku started, but Sesshomaru got there first.

"You imbecile, only _women_ go through menopause. Man, where were _you_ in Sex. Ed.?" Sesshomaru said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and was quiet for a few moments. "So-so that was Kagome, huh?" he said in almost a whisper. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked over at him. "She-she changed a lot. She's-she's-she's-,"

"Oh just say it all ready," Sesshomaru said in an annoyed tone. "She's drop dead gorgeous and you're probably feeling like a dip-shit because you ridiculed her all those years. Heh, I'm you're brother, you can't hide these things from me." Inuyasha just stared at the long, blue velvet box in his hand and remembered who it was for. Miroku glanced at him.

"So, are you still gonna give it to her?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted.

"Of course I am. Who else would I give it to?"

"I don't know. But, you might want to think about it. A gift like that could seal your fate with her. So, unless you want to spend the rest of your life with her, I suggest you think hard on it." He said. Inuyasha just stared at the box.

**, With Kagome and Sango,**

"Omigosh! That did not just happen!" Sango said disbelievingly. Kagome was still laughing slightly while driving. "I cannot believe he said you were good-looking!"

"He did not say I was good-looking. Basically, he was just saying that I looked better than I did last year." Kagome corrected her. "Ya know what, let's just get off the subject. How about we listen to the radio?"

"Amen." Sango said. Kagome chuckled and turned the radio on.

"_Hello and this is Mizuki Nakume here with 103.7 FM and we're gonna get a little dirty and put the Bad Touch on things. Here's the Bloodhound Gang for you."_

Kagome and Sango at each other and grinned. They knew all the words to this song. They laughed and moved to the beat as the music came on and sang along with it.

"_I'd appreaciate your input."_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is the Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my waffle house hash browns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like coca-cola stock you are inclined to make me rise and hour early just like daylight savings time_

_Do it now_

_You and I baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now _

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

_But I got this notion that the motion of the ocean means small craft advisory_

_So if I capsize on your thigh's high tide, B5 you sunk my battleship_

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_

_So show me yours I'll show you mine tool time you'll love it just Lyle_

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_You and I baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_Wow, I don't know about you, but I sure was "gettin' horny now". Anyway, we'll be back after a few quick messages from our sponsors."_

Kagome and Sango were laughing so hard that they almost missed their stop. They pulled up into the parking lot of Starbucks and hoped out of the car into the cold air.

"Omigosh," Kagome said as she laughed and linked arms with Sango. "I can't remember the last time we listened to that song. It was-what?- _three_ years ago?" and Kagome started laughing again. Sango started laughing along with her and the bother walked into Starbucks.

"Good Afternoon, what can I get you today?" a man said from behind the counter.

"I'll have a Venti Vanilla Latte with non-fat cream and two chocolate cream-cheese muffins, please." Sango said.

"Decaf or regular, ma'am?"

"Regular, thank you."

"And your name?"

"Sango,"

"Okay then," he then turned to Kagome. "And what can I get you?"

"I'll have a Venti Caramel Macchiato and one chocolate cream-cheese muffin, please."

"Uh-huh, Decaf or regular?"

"Regular, please."

"And your name?"

"Kagome,"

"Okay, then. That will be $15.83(A.N.: I have no idea how Japanese Yen works so I'm just going to use American money), please." Kagome fished out a twenty dollar bill from her purse but Sango beat her to it.

"I could have gotten it." Kagome said as they walked and sat down at a table by the fire place.

"Nyah, don't worry about it, it was no trouble at all." Sango said.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from the door. Sango and Kagome both turned their heads to see Kikyo Okim, standing in the doorway with one of her lackeys, Yura Riah. "If it isn't Miss Sango and her lesbian lover. I figure that on a half day, you would be up in your dorm fucking each other with a dildo or whatever the hell you lezbos do."

"Kikyo, I realize that the correct explanation would simply be _too much_ for your tiny brain to handle, so I am going to try my best to speak your language," Kagome said as she cleared her throat and put on a bimbo cheer leader type face (AN: for all of you who find this offensive, I'm really sorry… I'm offending Kikyo not u) "Like, we are like, _totally_ not like, lezbos. In fact, like, that beefcake of yours like, was like, _totally_ complementing the merchandise!" Kikyo's smirk vanished onto Kagome and Sango's face. She looked at Sango and then to Kagome, and another smirk appeared.

"Heh, you're bluffing." She said. Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"News flash, Kikyo," Sango said. "Girls with class don't bluff. I wouldn't expect you to know that, though."

"Class? I hope you're referring to Special Ed." Kikyo said. And she gave Yura a high-five. Kagome and Sango simply rolled their eyes. And collected their drinks, and walked to the door. The sounds of Yura verbally worshiping Kikyo for her victory against them lingered into Kagome's ears and she knew she couldn't let her walk away with a satisfactory smile on her face. Kagome promptly turned around and shouted over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kikyo, I like your outfit! Where'd you get it, Bimbos R Us?" Kikyo huffed and sputtered for words. Kagome and Sango left before she could even reply.

Sango and Kagome walked to the car, to discover heavy dark clouds making the already gray day even darker.

"Okay, what was that?" Sango asked with an eyebrow raised. Kagome sighed and unlocked the car.

"It was just something that came to my mind. I couldn't let her have the victory over us. It sucked, but it put a foot in her shoe (AN: this is just a phrase I use that means "got the point across)." Kagome said as she slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sango said. She glanced out the window at the dark sky. "I'll betcha twenty bucks it rains." Kagome glanced over at Sango and took her right hand off the steering-wheel for Sango to shake.

"Deal," Kagome said and they shook hands.

**,Elsewhere,**

_Thunk_

The noise was hollow as Inuyasha tossed the ball at the ceiling.

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

"Would you stop that?" Sesshomaru said in an annoyed voice as he sat hunched over his textbooks.

_Thunk_

"Nope," Inuyasha said simply and then tossed the ball at the ceiling again.

_Thunk_

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh. "Man, why did I have to be your roommate? Why couldn't Miroku be your roommate?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause we're twins and they figure we would want to be together." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, well, the Trojans figured that a giant wooden horse was a peace offering, and then a whole bunch of Spartan soldiers jumped out of it." Sesshomaru said.

_Thunk_

Sesshomaru flinched at the sound.

_Thunk_

"That's it," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and shoved his textbooks in his backpack. "I can't concentrate in here!" Inuyasha sat up from his flat position on the bed.

"And where are you going to go?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru opened the door.

"To the library, the only place where people can't make noise!" Sesshomaru said, and with that he slammed the door. Inuyasha sighed and laid down again. He stared up at the ceiling at the picture of the woman he had pasted up there on the first day he ever came to this school. It was a Polaroid picture that he had taken of a girl he had fallen in love with from the first time he saw her. She had changed and grown since then, and of course, he had fallen in love with another girl. The feeling still lingered there, though. If he wanted to, he could take the picture down. But, somehow it just didn't seem right.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp banging on the door and the shout of "Inuyasha, for the love of God let me in!" in Sesshomaru's voice. Inuyasha stood and opened the door, and Sesshomaru came flying in. He then shut the door, and put the chain lock on.

"Wow, what happened to you," Inuyasha asked for the first time noticing his appearance. His button-up shirt was dirty and the first two buttons he had done were broken. The left knee in his jeans was torn and grass stained. His hair was tousled and had leaves and what Inuyasha hoped to be a soggy twig and not an earthworm. His jacket laid discarded on the floor of the room, grass stained and torn. And, last of all, Sesshomaru was soaked to the bone. Inuyasha stood there, arms crossed and an expectant smirk on his face. "Well?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru panted and began to strip off his clothes.

"I was walking to the library, and next, thing I know, a whole hoard of crazy girls are running down the hall screaming 'Sesshy! Sesshy!'" Sesshomaru imitated in a high pitched voice. Sesshomaru sat on his bed and took of his shoes and socks. Inuyasha, whom had been standing there with his mouth agape, suddenly burst out laughing when there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha suppressed his giggles and went to open the door. There standing there, was a girl.

"Hello, there," the girl said in a very bubbly tone. "I have a back pack here for Sesshomaru Takumori." Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes wide at remembering that he had dropped his back pack during his runaway back to his room. He looked toward the door, and saw a very cute girl holding his back pack. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the door, leaning on the frame. He took the bag and noted that the girl wasn't blushing at the sight of him half naked. This bugged him.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said shortly. The girl smiled. _God she has a beautiful smile_

Sesshomaru thought.

"No problem, I just thought you would like it back because it had your textbooks and everything in it. It's a good thing your wallet as in it too, or else I would never of been able to know whose it was." The girl replied happily. Sesshomaru just stared at the girl. _Why isn't she melting under the sight of me? Could it be that this is actually a **normal** girl?_.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "Uhh, miss…?" he trailed off, leaving her to finish the sentence. The girl smiled… again…

"Rin, Rin Sakushito." The girl said, as she stuck out her hand. Sesshomaru smiled faintly and shook it.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Rin."

"Well," Rin said. "I better be going, nice meeting you!" and she turned and left. Sesshomaru was still standing there, still entranced by her magic.

"I should have asked her out," Sesshomaru said aloud. "Why didn't I ask her out?"

"Because you're Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru scowled and hastily pulled on a shirt and shoes, not bothering to put socks on.

"I'm going to go ask her out." He said, and he ran out the door, nearly knocking Miroku over.

"Whoa," Miroku said as he shut the door. "What's the matter with him?"

"He's just going to ask a girl out."

"Oh," was Miroku's reply. Inuyasha stood up and went to the little ice chest in the corner.

"You want anything?"

"No thank you." Miroku said.

"So, who's your roommate?" Inuyasha asked as he opened a Coca-Cola. Miroku sighed.

"I have Kouga. He won't shut up about Kagome. It got annoying so I retreated to your room." Miroku looked around wistfully.

"Yeah, a lot of good memories here. It would still be your room is Sesshomaru hadn't come." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, alas, fate had different ideas." Miroku said as he laid on Inuyasha's bed.

"Yeah, well fate is an idiot then." Inuyasha replied. Miroku sat up.

"Inuyasha," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a picture of Sango on your ceiling?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Why does Inuyasha have a picture of Sango on his ceiling?**

**Will Sesshomaru ask Rin out?**

**Will Rin say yes?**

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

Hey, I just wanted to apologize, because I will be leaving and won't be back until the 20th. I probably won't have another chapter posted for another few days after that, so please forgive me -.-;. Anyhoo, please review, it makes me happy.


End file.
